The disclosed exemplary embodiments relate to an information processing device, information processing method, and information processing program, which can be suitably applied town information display system constructed using an information display terminal which displays electronic books such as novels, magazines, and so forth, that are distributed as digital data.
Heretofore, with portable search devices, upon a word of a source language being input from a keyboard and a search start key being operated, for example, words in a target language which are a translation of the source language word, usages and the like using the target language words, and so forth, are read out of an electronic dictionary database and displayed.
With a portable search device, upon a desired phrase or usage or the like in the dictionary information being selected by a cursor key being operated or by way of a touch panel with an input pen, in a state with the dictionary information displayed, the selected portion is underlined.
In this way, a portable search device has been arranged to enable use of an electronic dictionary in the same way as a case of underlining a desired phrase or usage or the like in a paper dictionary with a pencil (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication number 10-11457 (pp. 3, 5, 6).